


Stay

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: Obi-Wan tells Satine "Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order." This vid is about his regret that he didn't say it first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puella_nerdii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puella_nerdii/gifts).



**Title:**  Stay  
**Artist:**  Hurts  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan (like most of the Jedi council/Order and especially Yoda) is an extremely reactive character. All the characters he is attached/attracted to (Satine, Anakin, Padmé, Qui-Gon, Ahsoka, Luke) are more often proactive. Obi-Wan will absolutely run into the fire to save any of them, or anyone who needs saving, but he's not the type to start the fire. When Luke arrives on his doorstep he springs into action, but he waits for Luke, and Leia, to come to him. He tells Anakin (and Padmé in a RotS cut scene) he's on his side, and doesn't agree with the council's request for him to spy on Palpatine, but he follows the order and counsels Anakin to do the same. When he falls in love with Satine, he waits for her to ask him to leave, he doesn't offer. 
> 
> Watching these episodes of Clone Wars I noticed Obi-Wan constantly grabbing for Satine's hand and I had to vid it. It doesn't quite fulfill a prompt beyond being heavily on the angsty side, but I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
